


Fantastic butts and where to find them

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Percival is a number one pervert, Slight OOC, What Was I Thinking?, ass and butt appear for countless time in this fic, ft Newt's ass, i warned you, super crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: "Merlin's beard! Newton Scamander, what do you think you are doing?" Percival Graves exclaimed upon seeing Newt's bizarre, somewhat peculiar action."Eh, luring the suspectiō? " Newt asked with such innocence coating his voice, making his （seemingly seductive behaviours in Percival’s eyes）somehow strangely ironic. His fingers were still fumbling with the collar button of his white shirt, his beloved navy blue coat and yellow vest exist as a pile of fabrics next to his feet as he talked to the older man cheerfully."How on Earth does stripping off make you easier to capture a beast?" Percival's voice was shaking with agitation. Newt's collar bone peeked out from his nearly fully unbuttoned shirt -  a rather distractive scene, one that should be made illegal - if someone asked the director, as Percival groaned in frustration.Or in short: There was a beast that could only trust you when you were completely naked, so Newt stripped off without second thoughts. It seemed to be professional in the beginning, except the part that Newt's butts were too distracting in the eyes of Percival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Super crack!!!

"Merlin's beard! Newton Scamander, what do you think you are doing?" Percival Graves exclaimed upon seeing Newt's bizarre, somewhat peculiar action. He felt like the world was spinning, his feet unable to support his entire body weight as the magizoologist was flinging off his clothes, the yellow vest hitting the ground with a heavy thump.

  
"Eh, luring the suspectiō? " Newt asked with such innocence coating his voice, making his （seemingly seductive behaviours in Percival’s eyes）somehow strangely ironic. His fingers were still fumbling with the collar button of his white shirt, his beloved navy blue coat and yellow vest exist as a pile of fabrics next to his feet as he talked to the older man cheerfully. 

  
"How on Earth does stripping off make you easier to capture a beast?" Percival's voice was shaking with agitation. Newt's collar bone peeked out from his nearly fully unbuttoned shirt -  a rather distractive scene, one that should be made illegal - if someone asked the director, as Percival groaned in frustration. Of course, he would never admit that he felt outright turned on just after seeing Newt's collar bones. Despite the younger man's collar bones were indeed too sexy and alluring to be true, Percival would not hesitate to obliviate anyone who was unfortunate enough to know. After all, he had a reputation to maintain, as the director of Magical Security.

  
"The suspectiō, as the name has suggested, is highly suspicious of anyone, or anything approaching it, " Tossing the white shirt onto the ground to join the pile of his own clothing, the magizoologist answered, "Only by stripping off and showing the creature that I am unarmed and that I come in peace can he grow to trust me and follow my lead."

  
The duo was in fact previously on a wild goose chase on an unknown magical beast - their first cooperation, in fact. A sighting of the magical beast was reported in a no-maj neighbourhood in downtown Manhattan, so Newt and Percival were quickly summoned to capture the beast and prevent it from causing chaos in the non-magical community. They had been running around looking for trails diligently when the unpredictable beast suddenly came out from nowhere and rushed towards a group of trainee aurors waiting for their instructions. The petrified aurors immediately contained the magical creature with a magical barrier, leaving it to be handled by their superiors. They were kicked out from.the scene after the duo had arrived since the beast was too dangerous for them to handle.

  
From the testimonies of the witnesses, Newt had already deduced the beast on the loose was a suspectiō, yet he was still unable to be certain. Upon arriving at the scene and seeing the roaring beast contained beneath the protective shield had indeed confirmed his suspicion.

  
The magizoologist was employed by Seraphina Picquery shortly after the publication of his beloved book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, as consultant magizoologist for the MACUSA. Not only because Newt's book has aroused public interest in magical beasts that they had once ignored and detested, the capture of Gellert Grindelwald using his swooping evil had stirred up interest for using magical creatures in combating magical crimes among most aurors present at the City Hall train station on that fateful day, including Picquery's own. She deemed that magical creatures were of certain usage and function after all, and conservation of them might help the American magical community in some ways, leading to Newt's final employment.

  
Anyway, that was another story. Newt held his wand with his teeth as he pulled off his trousers in a smooth manner, eyes never left the fuming beast contained beneath the dome of protective shield, set up for the both functions of preventing the beast from escaping and stopping no-maj from noticing the strange magical creature.

  
Upon seeing Newt's naked, scar-covered torso, Percival felt an unknown source of heat rising in the pit of his stomach. He gritted his teeth, mentally slapping himself in order for him to concentrate on the task of capturing the magical beast with everyone coming out unscathed. 

   
"Mr Graves?" Newt's baby blue eyes were staring right into his dark ones, so clear and innocent, yet at the same time as if they had penetrating power to see the lust and sin hidden behind his gentlemanly and stern demeanour. With Newt looking at him, concern pooling in his beautiful orbs, Percival coughed twice to cover his awkwardness. 

  
"Yes, Mr Scamander?" sneaking one last peek at Newt's almost entirely naked body, save for his underpants, Percival cleared his throat and asked, tearing his glance away from the beautiful magizoologist's appealing -despite battled and scar-covered- body. He had to be professional instead of eye-fucking the magizoologist like a beast on heat. Work before pants, Percival silently told himself. 

  
"Uh, if you don't want to be attacked by the suspectiō nor you want to run around naked, it's better if you stay outside the shield, " Newt smiled at the director of Magical Security and said, his voice suddenly changing from jovial to nervous “I-is it alright if you look away?”

  
Percival made a note of Newt’s slender fingers on the rim of his felt trousers, realising what he was going to do. Face burning from embarrassment, Percival looked away, trying hard not to stare when the magizoologist had his back towards him, facing the creature and pulling off his underpants slowly, as if he was making a show of it. Newt slowly bent down, standing on one foot at a time to take off his underwear, showing off his nice ass. Percival could not help but slightly turned his head in order to stare at the freckled butts, swallowing hard as he did. It looked so nice. He could pin down Newt now and just fuck him on the spot, ignoring the stares of no-maj and the beast. Screw the beast, Percival thought to himself, there was a beast that had to be contained in his trousers right now as well – only could be contained by the magizoologist. 

  
His breath hitched at the thought of the (now naked) magizoologist taming his beast with his nice and warm mouth, or preferably, his beautiful freckled ass. Possible scenarios flashed right in front of his mind, every single one of them involving a certain British man moaning out in pleasure, begging for more. Focus, Percival slapped himself again mentally. He looked up and discovered that Newt had already entered the dome of protective shield, approaching the magical beast with such grace and gentleness. 

  
The magizoologist waved his pale, milky arms in the crispy New York air as he approached the suspectiō slowly, not wanting to frighten the creature. The beast had stopped his attempt of escaping and was currently staring at Newt with a horrifying intensity. The younger man dragged his legs along the pavement gracefully into a small circle, before bowing down humbly, his right arm circled his slim waist, with his left right on his back.

The beast - the suspectiō- bowed down slightly in response. Instead of praising how the human-beast dynamic seemed to work effectively, or gleefully thinking that the reality was going perfectly according to their initial plan （minus the disturbing ~~ly sexy~~ naked magizoologist part）, all Percival could think was a certain someone's butt. His eyes widened at the sight of Newt bowing down, revealing his nice and milky ass once again. Damn it, Newt must had no idea how hard it was for Percival to conceal his lust and emotions so as not to barge into the protective shield and fuck the magizoologist senseless right on the spot. Growling partly due to frustration and partly due to want, Percival could not help but had his eyes glued on Newt's naked body, particularly his gifted ass, as he felt his trousers grew tighter. Such kind of nicely modeled ass should only belong to a sculpture of a Greek god - or goddess. Artemis, perhaps, the director chuckled at his poor pun. Newton Fido Artemis Scamander. The person with a Greek goddess-like ass.

  
Adjusting his coat to cover up his half hard manhood, Percival reminded himself once again to concentrate on his work. He was acting rather out of character today, as he sighed in defeat. Who knew that the stern director of Magical Security could be affected by a magizoologist's naked milky butt so badly?

  
It seemed to go smoothly. Newt quickly gained the trust of the suspectiō and was successful in luring the creature into his suitcase, after promising him to build him his own habitat. With a blessed smile, the magizoologist came out from.the protective shield and got dressed quickly, as Percival waved his wand to make the now empty dome disappear into thin air. He could feel that his trousers were confining his erection rather uncomfortably. Newt might be good at creatures, but the beast in his trousers was out of the magizoologist's field of speciality, out of his league. Besides, it would be sexual harassment after all, which could have broken at least 5 laws. Being a criminal was the last thing Percival foresaw himself to be, meaning that he had to seek a way to release somehow. Realising that he must deal with it himself, Percival ordered Newt to go back to his home first to tend his case full of beasts, and to create the promised habitat to his new creature （the magizoologist had named him Jake, an excited blush dusting his adorable features as he talked）, whereas he apparated straight to his own office, with a lot of sexy and appealing mental images to jerk off to.

 

Newt's ass never ceased to haunt him when he was alone in bed, or at the occasional moments when he had wet dreams.

  
Oh, that freckled, perfect ass.

  
Percival sighed in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> suspectiō: rather literal, the latin of suspicion. Just to emphasise on the fact that the beast is highly suspicious of everyone.
> 
> Honestly what on earth was I thinking when I wrote this oh my god  
> Anyway thanks for putting up with my weird imagination and thanks for reading till this point   
> Please tell me what you think about it


End file.
